Promotion
by bearhead
Summary: Every promotion brought him a step closer to his goal, but what goal did he actually have in mind?  A cute Royai fic, please read!


**Okay to all my Trip to the Zoo readers, I know I promised you a fast update, but this idea came to mind and I really wanted to try it. I hope you love it! It turned out way different than I originally imagined, but I think it's still pretty good. :D**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the rumors going around?"<p>

"Ya, they say General Mustang is going to be chosen as Fuhrer"

"Do you really think they'll do that, after all he has done?"

"He's done more for this country than most people…"

"Ya, but think of the changes he wants to make!"

"I hear he plans on creating a democracy"

"I don't know if I want him in charge of Amestris"

"Can we really trust him?"

Riza Hawkeye sent a glare in the direction of the gossipers sitting at the table next to her. She didn't like the way they were talking about him. Fuhrer Grumman's death had been tragic, he was truly loved by the people, but his time had come and now the country was in search of a new leader. General Mustang had had his position for about 2 years now; the changes he had already made had been influential.

The Ishvaalans were now part of their old country, living happily together, unafraid and no longer hiding. The wars with bordering countries had been put to a stop, not through extended violence, but for the first time in over 50 years, through diplomacy. No changes had been made to the military women's dress code, but the time for that had not yet come.

It was time for Mustang to be put in charge, a fact that worried many people, but Riza was not one of them. She had watched him grow these past years, but he had never once lost hold of his dream, of his ideals and beliefs. She had never come close to putting a bullet in his back; he would never be as close to that as his fight with Envy ever again, she would see to that. She remained faithfully behind him, just as she promised, making sure he stayed on course.

No, she was not worried about him not getting the position, for there was really no one else. She was not worried about him being wrong for this country; she wouldn't have followed him otherwise. No Riza Hawkeye was not worried for her commanding officer in any way, she knew he could handle it; however, she was, in fact, worried about what would happen the day he was promoted. She was worried about what crazy thing he had planned, or didn't for that matter, because none of the other incidents had seemed planned at all.

She thought back to the time when he had arrived at her house as a military man for the first time. It had been 3 years since she had seen him last, back then he was just her father's student, but now he had graduated the military academy, he was an enlisted man, a private in the army. He had shown up at the door all dressed in blue and for a moment she hadn't recognized him, this wasn't the little boy that had been studying alchemy all those years. He seemed older, more mature. He gave her a nervous smile and a nod; he hadn't known what to say. The surprise was written all over the younger version of Riza's face.

* * *

><p>That had been many years ago, so many Riza was afraid to count. She thought about all the years they had been together. After that day they were only separated once more, when he left yet again to become a state alchemist.<p>

Riza was never able to hear that news, the country was too torn by war. She was stationed in Ishvaal when she found out. He was a major now; he had become a state alchemist. This was not a feat celebrated with smiles and laughter, but screams and tears, for at that time being a state alchemist meant killing the innocent, those who couldn't fight back. Those were harsh times, but their bond was strengthened, after that bloody war of shame and hurt, they would never be separated again. They would stick together; because that was the only way they could survive.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye stood up from her chair, giving the now silenced men a warning glance, had they known she was sitting there, they would not have gossiped about General Mustang. Everyone know they were close, closer than anyone. Riza grabbed her tray and took it over to the bin, removing it of its waste. She set it on top of the trashcan and proceeded to exit the mess hall, still thinking back to her superior's rise through the ranks.<p>

His promotion to lieutenant colonel was where the surprises had really started. It was only a couple months after Ishvaal, the memories still vivid and fresh. The news was overall expected, considering his "success" in Ishvaal, his "heroism" as others liked to call it, everyone knew a promotion would soon follow. Albeit he was young, but he proved himself more than worthy of the advancement. The times after the war had been tough, but Mustang was making it through, he was doing his best to keep his eyes on his goal, hoping that might pull him through. This promotion meant a lot to him, it meant the beginning of his dream, he was doing it, he was moving up the ranks, he was going to create a pyramid of protection. Riza had heard the news from Hughes only moments before Mustang had found her.

"Hey Riza did you hear?" Hughes had said, they had become rather good friends after Ishvaal, both willing to follow Mustang on his journey. "Roy's been promoted, he's a lieutenant colonel now." Riza hardly had time to open her mouth in surprise before Mustang comes strolling up to them. He looks both of them in the eyes before doing something that shocked both Hughes and Riza. He smiled, his face lighting up with elation, a smile that reached his eyes, a smile that gave him the face of one who hadn't seen the things he had seen. It was the first time he had smiled since Ishvaal, and Riza couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>Riza smiled at the memory, she hadn't felt so happy then in a while, not only because of his success, but just seeing him happy made her happy. This fact had shocked her at the time, and left her wondering when they had gotten so close. As she headed towards the office she realized that ever since that day she saved him in Isvaal they had been connected, they felt what the other felt, the lived life together. Things got better after that first promotion since the war. After that he joked more, made a fool of himself more. Hawkeye guessed he probably just got tired of living in sorrow; he might as well pretend to be happy, maybe if he faked it for long enough, he would actually gain it.<p>

The day he was promoted to Colonel came as a big surprise. Not that he didn't deserve it, he had worked hard after all, but he was so young, it was unheard of. But that didn't stop the higher-ups. They saw something in him and acted on it. Giving him yet another reason to work towards his goal, he saw that he could, just possibly, be successful.

That day he did all his paperwork; every single sheet was signed and filed by the time Riza was ready to leave at 5 p.m. sharp. This surprised Hawkeye greatly, he never did his work, and if he did, it was only due to her constant death threats. She gave him a look of suspicion as she put on her coat, but he ignored it and waited for her to follow him out the door.

That night he walked her home, a gesture that surprised Riza even more than his work, mostly because he drove to work, which would mean that after he dropped her off he would have to walk back to the office then drive to his house. Riza questioned his motives, but neglected to say anything, deciding he was just trying to be nice to her, thanking her in a way. Why, she had no idea, he was the one who had just been promoted, she should be congratulating him, but it seems he felt the need to show her his gratitude, and she would not argue with his chivalry.

The walk was relatively silent, but it didn't bother them, they really just enjoyed each other's company, words did nothing to increase that feeling. They exchanged a few pleasantries, even joked around a little, making fun of Hughes and his antics. Their time together was over sooner than they had hoped as Hawkeye's small house came into view. He wished her a goodnight as she stood in the doorway and she returned the wish with a smile. He nodded once, smiling back, before turning and walking back the way they had come, leaving her watching him disappear into the distance.

* * *

><p>Riza saw Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong coming her way as she walked towards the office, wanting to avoid his energy she quickly turned the corner, hoping she hadn't been spotted. She continued walking down that hallway for a moment before she came to stop in front of a rather ugly piece of art hanging on the wall, causing her to blush. She usually purposely avoided this hallway for that very reason; it brought back a memory that would always make her blush, even if it really wasn't worth blushing over. As much as she tried to avoid it, the ugly painting brought the memory with it.<p>

It was the day Mustang had been promoted to Brigadier General, only a few days after he was back at Central from his recovery in the hospital. The whole Homunculus ordeal was finally over; the Elrics were in Risembool, both happily sporting flesh bodies, except for the leg of the elder brother. Havoc had regained the use of his legs and had used his excitement to ask Rebecca Catalina out on a date, which she had gladly accepted, and Mustang had recovered his ability to see, Hawkeye had never been happier for him to look in her eyes and truly see her. Those were happy times.

Once Mustang was fully recovered he returned to his position as Colonel, which didn't last very long for he was quickly promoted. Hawkeye had heard the news, like always, from someone else and was on her way to congratulate him. However, Hawkeye realized with a start, that just like today the sight of Armstrong sent her ducking into this hallway, hoping to avoid the tears of joy and the ever-present sparkles. She had wandered down the hallway, one she rarely ever used, looking for a way out when she had spotted the very ugly painting that looked like it was done by a 5 year old. She remembered wondering why the heck that was there when Mustang, who apparently had the same Armstrong avoiding tactic as she, came walking towards her very quickly, a rather frightened look in his eye. She turned to look at him and he relaxed at the sight of her and gave her an award winning smile. She smiled back, a rare sight and one usually only granted to her superior, and snapped her feet to attention, preparing a congratulatory salute. She managed to get out "congratulations on your promotion sir", but her salute was cut off when Mustang stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his embrace. Hawkeye was shocked to say the least, they were never like this with each other, but that didn't stop her from hugging him back, taking in his smell and his warmth, everything was just so him, it hadn't changed in all the years she'd known him. Mustang had leaned his head down to rest his head on hers.

"We did it Riza," he had said, surprising her once again with the use of her first name, "we are one step closer towards reaching our goal, I—I couldn't have done it without you."

With that he placed his hands back in his pockets and walked away just as quickly as he had come, his head down, trying and failing to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face. Riza had stood there, unmoving, for a while after, trying to rid herself of the blush that had turned her own face a nice shade of red, but her recent interaction with her superior kept replaying in her mind, causing her face to stay in its reddened state.

* * *

><p>Standing under that painting now the memory came back to her and she realized that there is just something wrong with Mustang on his promotion days, and she always ends up involved in it. The thought worried her as she went over the next promotion in her head, realizing with growing dread, that things get worse every year, she also realized, with even more dread, that the things he did really weren't bad at all, in fact, she enjoys them.<p>

Her surprise the next promotion had been a completely impromptu occurrence. The news of his promotion to major general had reached her as usual and Mustang had, once again, offered to walk her home, an offer she easily accepted, knowing he, as a newly promoted Major general, had wanted to do something for her.

They started off their walk chatting casually with each other, bantering playfully and talking about random happenings at work, Havoc's unexpectedly successful love life, Fuery's date with the book worm. Hawkeye wouldn't readily admit it, but she had enjoyed his company, she liked how they could be best friends when they were alone, which they were, but it was hard to show it working in the military. Because of this she almost jumped in shock when Mustang casually slipped his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces. She looked up at him for answers, but he dutifully stared straight ahead, trying to act nonchalant, but once again the blush appearing on his pale skin gave him away. Hawkeye looked down to her feet, not sure what to do, but she didn't remove her hand from his, in fact, she quite liked it right where it was.

The conversations ceased after that, but Mustang's hand still held onto hers. They settled into a comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts. All too quickly Hawkeye's house loomed into view and said officer found herself worrying about what would happen next. She had seen the movies, the silent moment where the two just look at each other, the promise of another date, the kiss in the doorway. Hawkeye didn't know how to react if any of that were to happen and as they approached her house she found herself watching Mustang's every move. Luckily, the major general did none of that, he simply walked her to her door, gave her hand a final squeeze before turning and leaving.

"Look how close we are now Riza, we are going to make it, I can feel it. Thanks for everything."

* * *

><p>Riza willed her growing blush away as she entered the office, not wanting to cause the men any alarm. She held back a smile as she took in the team, being their usual selves, Havoc was cleaning his gun, sporting an unlit cigarette between his lips, Breada, who had been stuffing his face, tried to look productive at the sight of the woman, Fuery was hard at work on some broken telephone and Falman was sifting through files, doing God knows what. Hawkeye loved how their team had not changed at all, they were still the same, they were still together.<p>

As she sat down at her desk, right beside his, she remembered the day Mustang was promoted to Lieutenant General, just 4 years before. It was an average day just like this one and the news was announced to the office by Falman, who knew, for some reason, before everyone else, but that didn't surprise the office workers much, Falman knew everything.

The announcement had brought smiles and cheers to all their faces, he was almost there, two more promotions and he would be in charge of this country. They all knew he would do it. Mustang had come in the office an hour or so later and, after accepting the many congratulations, got to work signing away on the ever present stack of papers. By the time he was done the office was empty save for the watchful Riza Hawkeye.

She helped him sort and file the completed paperwork and they left the office together, this time he didn't even offer to walk her home, somehow she knew he would anyways. He wasted no time in grabbing her hand this time around, interlacing their fingers the moment they stepped out of central. They talked more seriously this time around, of politics, dreams, and accomplishments. This new promotion set them so close they could taste it.

As the pair neared her house Hawkeye grasped onto Mustang's hand more firmly, not wanting him to go, but knowing he would anyways. When they reached the doorway Hawkeye turned to face him, planning on watching him go like she had the last times, but he didn't leave. Instead he leaned down and kissed his subordinate on the cheek, quickly, unexpectedly. Before he could start blushing Mustang turned around and stole down the pathway, leaving Hawkeye looking after him, her hand cupping her cheek, still feeling his lips on her face.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye started filling out paperwork, knowing that any moment now the General would walk in, either as a General, or as Fuhrer of Amestris. Riza glared at the large stack of papers sitting in front of her, today she just did not want to do her work. She chose to daydream instead, thinking back two and a half years before to when Mustang was promoted to general. That had been the best promotion so far.<p>

Not only did Mustang become the youngest general in history at the age of 35, but it meant they were just one step closer to reaching their goal and they were going to do it, nothing could hold them back now.

Mustang had walked into the office, the proof of his promotion shining happily on his shoulders. Its shiny light was nothing compared to the smile on Mustang's face though, which could light up a room and stop the heart of most girls at the same time. His smile grew even larger when he made eye contact with Hawkeye, giving her no choice but to smile in return. That day had been filled with celebration, no work was done. The team spent the day laughing and talking, even Edward had called to congratulate the general, though it ended in screaming on Ed's part it was still the thought that counted.

As the day drew to a close Mustang's men started heading home, one by one, offering final words of congratulations on their way out the door.

"How bout I walk you home tonight Hawkeye?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Mustang gave her a smirk before helping her with her coat.

They stepped out of central headquarters into the cool autumn air. Hawkeye shivered at the temperature, which she soon regretted, for Mustang used the opportunity to draw her close to him, sharing his heat. She blushed at their proximity, but did nothing to protest for she really was cold, and he really was warm.

She leaned her head against him, leaning into his warmth. The sound of his sigh drew her eyes to his face, which found him looking down on her with an expression so tender she had to look away. The notorious flame alchemist only showed her his soft side, but that didn't stop her from blushing once again at the look he was giving her. She tried to think of an accurate description of his gaze, and after pondering it she could only come up with love, a thought she quickly tried to rid herself of.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. They didn't speak a word, yet they didn't need to. After all the years they had been together, they knew what the other was thinking.

Eventually they arrived at Hawkeye's house, ending their time together far sooner than either had hoped. Still nothing was said as Mustang turned his subordinate towards him. Leaning down he placed his lips on hers, causing said subordinate to gasp. Her shock didn't last long, however; and soon she gave in to the feeling of their kiss. All too quickly it was over, resting his forehead on hers Mustang looked into Hawkeye's eyes.

"Just one more Riza, just one more. I am about to accomplish my dream and it is all thanks to you."

He placed one more, chaste kiss on her lips before walking away.

"I love you Riza."

Staring after his fading form Hawkeye knew she loved him too.

* * *

><p>The door to the office burst open as Mustang entered the room, his face revealing nothing. He walked past his curious men and headed straight to Hawkeye, who stood, an anxious expression on her face. The General strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. His voice was shaky as he spoke into her ear<p>

"We did it Riza, we reached our goal."

Despite herself, Hawkeye felt a tear roll down her cheek, and as she pulled back to look at the new Fuhrer, she was shocked to find a similar tear on his face as well.

Mustang looked into her eyes as he knelt down on one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket as he did so. Hawkeye could hear the men in the other room trying to contain themselves as Roy opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Riza looked at the blushing man kneeling before her and her mind went back to every moment they had spent together. 25 years they had known each other. Together they had been to hell and back, they had cried together, killed together, smiled together, lived together, and Hawkeye knew that one day they would die together. The answer was an obvious one. They had shared only two kisses but never left each other's side. Riza felt another hot tear join the first as she smiled at the leader of Amestris.

"Do you even have to ask?"

A smile of pure joy showed itself on Roy's features as he slipped the ring on Riza's finger. He wasted no time in standing up and kissing her on the lips, earning cheers from the men. He smiled at them while they laughed, Riza swore she saw some money being passed between them.

'I've been made Fuhrer and a fiancé in one day' thought Roy, things can't get much better than this.

Riza held Mustang's hand tightly as she watched him laugh with the other guys.

* * *

><p>Every promotion had brought them one step closer to their goal, and now, she finally realized that Mustang had more than one goal in mind.<p>

'Every promotion one step closer' she mused

A private—a future, a major—hope, a lieutenant colonel—happiness, a colonel—time together, a brigadier general—someone to hold onto, a major general—made for each other, a lieutenant general—a promise of tomorrow, a general— love, the fuhrer—forever.

He wasn't only working to create his pyramid of protection, he was working to get her. He had made his pyramid, he had looked out for his subordinates, he would die for his subordinates, and they, in turn, would do the same. But along the way, he had made a new goal, or maybe it was there from the very beginning. He is now the leader of Amestris, the fuhrer, he has accomplished his goal, he will now change his country. And she will be there with him, by his side, just like she has always been, it is where she is meant to be, they are meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, I hope you loved it! It is by far the longest one-shot I have ever written! So now that this is over with I will be updating A Trip to the Zoo and Ninja Ball soon so be ready! Once again thanks for reading and if you have the time feel free to leave a review, they are always appreciated!<strong>

**~bearhead**


End file.
